zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafted Item Recipes
Creating Crafted Items Please note that the rare base items must all be the same – ie 3 rare Short Swords. The exception to this rule is Charms, where it is the last Charm inserted into the cube that determines the size of the resultant Charm. Here are the recipes: *Again, you can use any mix of Charm sizes. However, the size of the last Charm put into the cube determines the size of the new Charm. Crafted Items may also be created through the use of the Trinity Demon Item recipes. Enchanting Crafted Charms Charms can be enchanted with limited Gem abilities. Charm size does not matter. The added abilities are derived from those pertaining to weapon, armor and shield bonuses that the gem normally gives. Cube Locks and Cube Adders will NOT work with these recipes. Use one of the following recipes: Charm + Gem + Ring + Amulet -> new Charm + Abilities Charm + Gem + Ring + Amulet -> new Charm + Abilities Charm + Gem + Ring + Amulet -> new Charm + Abilities Abilities are ALL of the inherent abilities given when the gem is socketed into any item (see here for list of attributes). For example, cubing a crafted charm with a standard sapphire, magic ring and magic amulet will add +3-6 cold damage, +20 mana and +15 resist cold. Substitute the gem with a flawless ruby and the recipe will instead add +16-32 fire damage, +100 hp and +40 resist fire. This recipe will always generate a charm with new random abilities plus the added crafted abilities. Charms enchanted in this manner can be socketed, but will only receive one socket regardless of size. Enchanting Crafted Rings and Amulets Rings and Amulets can be enchanted with additional abilities as well. Cube Locks and Cube Adders may NOT be used with these recipes. Once you have created a crafted Ring or Amulet, it can be enchanted with hit/gethit skill attributes using one of these recipes: Ring + Gem + Jewel + Elixir -> new Ring with hit skill Amulet + Gem + Jewel + Elixir -> new Amulet with gethit skill Notes: *Gem determines the attack type and level (see table below). *Jewel quality determines the chance of activation. For Rings, you get 3% for a Magic Jewel, 5% for a Rare, 7% for a Crafted, and 10% for a Unique. For Amulets, you get 4% for Magic, 7% for Rare, 10% for Crafted, and 14% for Unique. For example, if you enchant a crafted amulet using a rare jewel and a flawless diamond, you will create an amulet with a 7% Chance to Cast level 20 Confuse when struck. A more popular example is enchanting a crafted ring using a unique jewel and a standard topaz. This gives you a ring with a 10% Chance to Cast level 15 Static Field when striking. Very powerful! Replace Jewel with a Box + Key for Demonic items with even more vicious skill combos!!! Beware! Any use of a Demon Key comes at a price. The demonic recipes yield hit/gethit skills five levels higher than those listed in the above table. For example, using a standard Ruby gives you level 20 Firewall instead of level 15 Firewall. The demonic recipes: Ring + Gem + DBox + DKey + Elix -> new Ring with hit skill Amu + Gem + DBox + DKey + Elix -> new Amu with gethit skill Enchanting Crafted Jewels Crafted jewels can be enchanted with Rune abilities. Because of the nature of crafted Jewels, they are very expensive to enchant. Unlike other items that can be enchanted, Jewels can be socketed into other items, bestowing their abilities on the base item in the process. This can make for very, very powerful items! Crafted Jewels can be enchanted with the following recipes: Jewel + Rune + Elixir + Ring -> new Jewel + Weapon Attributes Jewel + Rune + Elixir + Amulet -> new Jewel + Armor Attributes Jewel + Rune + Elixir + Charm -> new Jewel + Shield Attributes Notes: *X Attributes are based on the item-type into which the Rune is placed (see [[Gems and Runes|''here]] for list of attributes). *Zy Runes add more than just Indestructible... Let's use the Mal Rune to illustrate an example. If you use the recipe with the Ring, you will enchant the Jewel with "Prevent Monster Heal". If you use the recipe with the Amulet, you will enchant the Jewel with "Magic Damage Reduced by 15". Finally, if you use the recipe with the Charm, you will enchant the Jewel with "Magic Resist +15%". The above recipes will create a new crafted Jewel with random attributes and the Rune Attributes added onto it. Yes, there is a stacking recipe that will retain the attributes of the original crafted Jewel – use a [[Cube Recipe Locks|''Cube Lock]]. These recipes are very expensive, but they give players with high level characters the ability to create infinitely powerful items that can be fashioned in whatever manner they wish. Because Jewels are a one-shot deal, players have to be very selective regarding the sockets into which to place them. Crafted jewels can be further enhanced by using a rare item called a ''Cube Adder'' to increase the added attributes. Combine a ''Cube Lock'' with a ''Cube Adder'' to retain the Crafted Jewel’s original attributes as well as multiplying the enhanced attributes! MEGALOAD Crafted Jewels Crafted jewels can be mega-enhanced using these Megaloading versions of the Crafted Jewel Recipes. The normal enchantment is multiplied by 3000%, which is 30 times the normal enhancement! The key ingredient required is a ''Zy-El Scroll''. Cube Locks and Cube Adders will NOT work with these recipes. Jewel + Rune + Scroll + Ring -> same Jewel + Weapon Attributes x 30 Jewel + Rune + Scroll + Amulet -> same Jewel + Armor Attributes x 30 Jewel + Rune + Scroll + Charm -> same Jewel + Shield Attributes x 30 Notes: *X Attributes are based on the item-type into which the Rune is placed (see [[Gems and Runes|''here]] for list of attributes). *Zy Runes add more than just Indestructible... As in the previous section, let's use the Mal Rune to illustrate an example. If you use the recipe with the Ring, you will enchant the Jewel with "Prevent Monster Heal". If you use the recipe with the Amulet, you will enchant the Jewel with "Magic Damage Reduced by 450". Finally, if you use the recipe with the Charm, you will enchant the Jewel with "Magic Resist +450%". Theoretically, anyway. There are maximums for some stats, over which the game will not allow you to enchant. '''Additional Crafted Enchantments' These recipes are generic formulae that allow players to add special non-gem abilities to Crafted items. They can make very powerful items, but they are also very expensive to repair. Spell charges are also very costly to recharge via repair. These recipes only work for the following types of Crafted items: Weapons, Torsos, Helms, Gloves, Belts, Boots, and Shields (NOT Rings, Amulets, Jewels, or Charms). Note that the resulting items from these recipes require a minimum character level of 30 to use, and this level is often much higher than 30. The cube recipes for enchanting Crafted items is as follows: Item + Key + Gem + Ring + Amu -> new Item + ability Item + Key + Gem + Ring + Amu -> new Item + ability Item + Key + Gem + Ring + Amu -> new Item + ability Item + Key + Gem + Ring + Amu -> new Item + ability Notes: *Item is, as noted above, any Crafted item of type weapon, torso armor, helm, glove, belt, boot, or shield. *Key is just a single, ordinary key. ability can be spell charges, an attack form, or stat bonuses depending on the Gem type (see tables below) The specific ability and level will vary for each combination of ingredients. The higher quality items and ingredients will add higher level abilities. RESEARCH AND ADD THIS INFORMATION! Please note that each time the above recipes are used, a NEW crafted item is created. The new crafted item will have some randomly determined attributes in addition to the ability granted by the recipe. Want to retain the existing attributes of the source item? Use a ''Cube Lock'' and the output item will retain the attributes of the original Crafted Item, plus the ability. Cube Adders will NOT work in this set of recipes. Belt Gloves Boots Helm Weapon Torso Shield Back to ''Cube Recipes''.